


Pressure Release

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Knotting, Koliro, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, there are probably a lot more tags that apply, wreckshiro2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Kolivan knows a stressed leader when he sees one. He's lived it. But a good friend imparted some wisdom once about how to relieve that pressure, and now he's about to teach Shiro the same lesson.





	Pressure Release

**Author's Note:**

> A most wonderful nsfw prompt from my tumblr: Koliro, sex a way to let some pressure out. I honestly had so much fun with this one, but whew what a ride. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

Kolivan knows the minute he sees Shiro that he's wound up so tightly he could snap at any minute. He is alone on one of the observation decks, arms crossed and shoulders tight while he stares out at the sea of the sky. He's in his element, Kolivan determines, a perfect silhouette against the expanse of the stars. Every time he comes across Shiro, even at the height of tension like this, he's reminded of exactly why Ulaz chose him. One look, and Kolivan knows he's carrying the weight of the other paladins, every single mission, the fate of the entire universe upon those broad shoulders. It's admirable but it also shows that he is young. Kolivan was like that once, especially when the Blade of Marmora had first been created. With every new variable, every little thing that could go wrong or right was constantly at the forefront of his mind. It had been Thace who had thrown sass in his direction told him that he was going to burst if he he held it all inside of him like that. When Kolivan asked what Thace expected him to do about it, the response had been a throaty laugh and several hours of Thace taking him apart with claws, teeth and an impressive amount of foul language. Kolivan threatened to take him to task for it, but he never did. Thace had taught him an important lesson, and it was clearly time to impart that lesson upon Shiro as well.

"Clear your mind, Shiro," Kolivan said by way of announcing his presence. He'd been deep in thought and hadn't even twitched since Kolivan stepped into the room.

Finally, Shiro looked over his shoulder, a rueful smile on his face, s if he'd gotten caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing. Kolivan isn't entirely surprised. "That's easier said than done, Kolivan."

"No one knows that better than I do, I assure you," Kolivan replies, "and yet it must be done. There are still plenty of moving parts that need to be brought into place before we set off on the next task, so the time to overthink is not now."

"Someone has to do it."

Kolivan appreciates his humor, and his lips twitch upward, revealing a hint of fang. "Chamber lock," he says. The castle, adjusted to basic commands from Kolivan and some of the other Blade that served as ambassadors on the ship, responds with a subtle click and the soft whoosh of air as the chamber seals tight, ensuring they wouldn't be interrupted. "Lights low." Most of the illumination in the room vanishes, leaving Shiro cast in nothing but the light from the stars, and that is exactly how he should be, if Kolivan has anything to say about it. Right now, he does.

"What are you doing?"

"There are many lessons about being a leader you still have yet to learn, Shiro. and by far, this will probably be one of the most enjoyable."

He approaches and gathers Shiro into his arms.

~*~

"K-Kolivan!" Shiro gasps. He slips down to his elbows and his fists are clenched on the smooth metal floor. His face burns when he feels claws digging slightly into his hips and the warmth from Kolivan's body presses right up behind him.

"What is it, Shiro?"

"Please!"

Kolivan chuckles, looking down at the sight of Shiro's arched back, his ass up in the air in a perfect presentation to him. Between his spread knees, Kolivan can see Shiro's aching cock, dripping. The scent in the room is incredible. Any Galra that would come to this observation deck once he's done with Shiro would  _ know _ , and there is something incredibly satisfying about that.

This is Shiro's favorite position, and Kolivan's too, as it's one of the most common among his kind. He'd coaxed Shiro into it with soft words like "breeding" and filling him until he felt heavy. Shiro's knees hard started to give out as soon as those tantalizing growls had been uttered against his throat, followed by the press of sharp teeth that did everything but break skin. There are already several marks on his shoulders. It had taken Kolivan a long time to get used to how much Shiro enjoys being marked. From everything he had observed about the other humans on this ship, their bodies were soft skin and flat teeth, smaller and seemingly fragile to the kind of lover a Galra can be. Koilvan knows from experience that Shiro is anything but fragile and he'll take all the pressure off of Shiro now so that the universe isn't so heavy. If he's lucky, Shiro may not even remember his own name. As long as he remembers Kolivan’s, that's just fine with him.

Once Shiro was down, it had taken simple movements and soft commands to put Shiro on his hands and knees, making soft whines and begging for more. It’s good, his scent so heady and thick that Kolivan's mouth waters, his cock swollen and aching. He wonders if Shiro will let himself be knotted. A responsible part of Kolivan's mind tells him they might not have time for that. The part of Kolivan that is utterly starving to claim Shiro for his own tells him they have all the time in the world, they have only but to prove it.

"Do you want me to fill you?" Kolivan rumbles, stroking his fingertips over Shiro's entrance, very careful with his claws here in a way he isn't elsewhere on Shiro's body. They come away slick with the oil Kolivan had used to prepare him only moments ago.

"Yes, oh god, please."

"I will make you ache, Shiro. You know this don't you? I will open you up and you will take me until I'm spent. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Oh, Shiro does, he always does. There are drops of white on the pristine deck. He is beautiful. "Yes, Leader, I understand."

The title sends a proprietary thrill through Kolivan. Just as he knows which words will get to Shiro, it seems that even half gone with need, Shiro knows what words will get to Kolivan. He is so pleased, and he is going to take what is his. Kolivan’s eyes are barely slits now, and he runs the palm of his hand down shiro's spine, leaning his weight down until Shiro's chest is pinned between him and the floor. His breathing starts to stutter and his scent gets stronger. He's practically begging for it without words, the nails of one hand dragging across the floor, the other hand clenched into a fist. His eyes have gone dark, half rolled back, and if this is what he's like before Kolivan has even started the breeding, this is going to bode well for when he's knot deep within him.

Against all of his instincts, in this he moves slowly. Shiro may not be fragile, but there is still a considerable difference in their size. He never wants to make Shiro regret that. He never wants to be the thing that causes Shiro harm. His kind have done enough of that to him already, and he won't sink to their level. No matter how greedy he is for the tight clench of heat and the sound of Shiro losing his mind and voice with pleasure. A slow slide, that delicious grip, Shiro's whine of absolute submission.

"Leader..."

"Yes boy, I have you. Let me in," Kolivan growls, still holding him down, making sure noen of Shiro's movements will cause him to slip. And then he's there, Shiro's body bumped up against his knot, dragging another whine from his throat. it's delightful, Shiro barely flinched the first time he saw it, and now he welcomes it.

"I want it."

"I know you do, but you're going to have to wait for it." Kolivan begins, first slow, and gaining momentum quickly. He relinquishes his hold on the center of Shiro's shoulders, but Shiro stays where he is with no interest in getting any part of himself off the floor. The angle is perfect, Kolivan driving into him, always striking just at the base of his knot but never sinking home. Not until he's come once...  _ Shiro yells _ .. twice... _ he scrabbles at the floor and his knees jack open wider _ ... a third time.  _ Shiro gets heavier still. _ Now it's going to be good, the passage slick with his seed as well as the oil, Shiro making a mess on the floor while he mewls wordlessly for things Kolivan intends to give him anyway. Carefully, steady… Kolivan pushes  _ hard _ .

The knot fills Shiro, and he snaps his head up and back without ever raising his chest from the floor. The curve of his spine hits all of Kolivan’s instincts just right.

"Good, that's good, my mate. You're going to come for me now. Doesn't that feel good. My knot yours now and you're going to have it for a good while. You had best take everything from me so it doesn't' go to waste."

His words are like a drug, a signal, all the permission Shiro needs. he digs the heels of his hands into the floor and starts fucking himself in earnest on Kolivan's cock. He can't move very far, not with Kolivan locked within him so and already filling him so well. But he's intent on greedily milking every last bit of Kolivan's seed. He's so well into what he's told Kolivan he calls sub-space, willing to do anything for Kolivan's satisfaction, proving how needy and hungry he is for release, for desire, to belong to him. Kolivan had not expected his human mate to be as passionate as a Galra one, but it's not disappointing by any means. He holds steady and lets Shiro take whatever he needs, whatever he wants. He's so close, and he knows that tell tale grind that means Shiro has found the right place on Kolivan's knot to hit right where he wants it. Shiro howls as he comes, and it's so damn tight Kolivan can hardly stand it. It's practically painful to wait it out when all he wants to do is go further, deeper, harder until he's done.

"You're so good for me," Kolivan says. "you like being good for me, don't you."

"Y-yes, Leader... hnnnnn please...."

Shrio clenches on him, and Kolivan's vision goes static and right into color as he spills more into his eager mate. His hands find Shiro's hips again, if nothing else to keep them both steady. Good, so good.

"Who are you?" he growls. It's a familiar exchange between them, part of that space Shiro has willingly thrown his own mind into. And Kolivan's ears flicker forward, intent on hearing the right answer.

"Yours," Shiro gasps.

"Good boy." Kolivan leans over him, and now he's pressing the weight of his entire larger frame down, covering Shiro. It's all part of Shiro being his. He will cover him, he will protect him, and by the ancients, he will breed him. He's slowed down now, the height of their coupling drifting past them in the greedy clench of Shiro's body and the way he quivers around him. This is the perfect way to end, with the instinctive roll of Shiro’s body driving the swell of Kolivan's knot down enough that he can slip free without causing harm. And even when that time has come and gone, Kolivan remains buried in him just to give Shiro that presence, as well as his weight, to ground himself. There is no more tension in his body, not now, not with him so utterly spent on the floor of the observation deck, lips wet, skin red and marked. Kolivan buries his face in the nape of Shiro's neck with ease, breathing in the male scent of him, swiping his tongue over soft, sweaty skin. Shiro hums and angles his head so that he bares that part of his neck to Kolivan. it doesn't scare him anymore when Kolivan's mouth grips him, giving the little shake of a dominant male asserting his place. The scent that assaults his nose tells him that if shiro's biology allowed for it, there would be more of him to spill and another round of breeding to be had. As it is, this is enough for him, and he wraps his arms around Shiro to move him to their sides.

"Please, Leader, stay," Shiro says breathlessly, hoarse. "Kolivan, please."

"I am not going anywhere, Shiro. Be still. I know you can feel me within you. Just rest now."

They're never going to hear the end of it when all is said and done. Some of the paladins and alteans will know what's happened by the look on Shiro's face. Others will know it by the smell on Shiro's skin. Keith is going to give Kolivan such an evil stare, that stubborn little cub. Kolivan knows it's all for Shiro's sake, that overprotectiveness. He isn't threatened by it, and in fact encourages it. That means that shiro is always going to have that Blade-kit at his side, looking out for him in times that Kolivan can't. They're both paladins of Voltron and bound by the connection between their lions. He'll suffer all the youthful, bristling glares Keith can throw at him. It will not change the fact that he has claimed shiro and will continue to claim him.

Kolivan takes another deep breath and nuzzles against shiro. Thace had been right about some things, Kolivan had to admit, and the way to loosen up a leader was surprisingly one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Voltron on my [tumblr](http://paladinpuppypile.tumblr.com)!


End file.
